Cross-reference to related application: This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/395,102, filed Jul. 9, 2002.
Classification: The variety is botanically known as Rubus idaeus. 
Varietal denomination: The new raspberry plant has the varietal name of xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct fall bearing raspberry variety designated as xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99. This new variety is a result of a controlled cross between xe2x80x98PSI-737xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,639) and xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,142).
The seedling resulting from the aforementioned cross was selected from a controlled breeding plot near Watsonville, Calif. After its selection, the new variety was further asexually propagated in Monterey County and Santa Cruz County, Calif. by dormant canes, roots and non-dormant root shoot cuttings. Root development is initiated in about 1 to 3 months. The new variety was then extensively tested over the next several years in fruiting fields in Monterey County and Santa Cruz County, Calif. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein as characterizing the new variety are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 is primarily adapted to the climate and growing conditions of the central coast of California. This region provides the necessary year-round temperatures required for it to produce and maintain a strong vigorous plant with consistent fruit production from July through November on primocanes and in the ensuing year from May through July on the floricanes. The nearby Pacific Ocean provides the needed humidity and moderate temperatures to maintain fruit quality during the production months. The new variety possesses the following traits in combination distinguishing it from other known and closely related commercial varieties in the region. The varieties which we believe to be most closely related to xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 are xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,073), and xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99.
In comparison to the similar variety xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 fall fruit production begins earlier with heavier July-August production as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. Floricane fruit production is typically heavier in May yet lighter in July as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. Primocanes are slightly darker green in color, with stronger anthocyanins than xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. Primocanes are also typically shorter in height with shorter laterals than xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. Thorns are slightly shorter in length yet more abundant along the cane than xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. The foliage of xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 is slightly darker green in color, smaller in size with a much longer than broad length to width ratio as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. Leaves tend to be more convex in cross-section as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 has nearly always 5 leaflets per leaf as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99 which tends to be nearly equally 3 to 5 leaflets per leaf. Leaf shape of xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 tends to be mostly oblique to lobed while xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99 tends to be more cordate in shape. Anthocaynin coloration on the petiole of xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 is much stronger as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 tends to be more uniformly shaped, stronger in gloss yet slightly weaker in skin firmness than xe2x80x98PS-1049xe2x80x99. Druplets are slightly larger in size and more evenly distributed around the berry.
In comparison to the similar variety xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 primocane fruit production exceeds that of xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99 while floricane production is similar. Primocanes are slightly darker green in color producing a stronger waxy coat with slightly stronger anthocyanins than xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99. Primocanes are also typically taller in height, larger in diameter with more and longer laterals than xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99. The foliage of xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 is slightly darker green in color, smaller in size with a much longer than broad length to width ratio as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99. Leaves tend to be more convex in cross-section as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 has nearly always 5 leaflets per leaf as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99 which tends to have nearly always 3 leaflets per leaf. Leaf shape of xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 tends to be mostly oblique to lobed while xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99 tends to be more cordate in shape. Petioles of xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 have stronger anthocyanins with more thorns as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-1703xe2x80x99 is darker in color, larger in size and more uniformly conic in shape. Fruit skin is slightly weaker, glossier with better overall appearance ratings than xe2x80x98PS-1070xe2x80x99. Druplets are slightly larger in size and more evenly distributed around the berry.